Bedtime Stories
by nerdyfangirl74656
Summary: Is there anything more adorable than a big, strong man with a baby in his arms? Kathryn Janeway doesn't think so.


This story was inspired by a scene in the TV version of Outlander.

Many thanks to my beta Cheile, for helping turn my pig's ear into a silk purse

Star Trek: Voyager is owned by CBS/Paramount.

A sound as old as time itself rings through the house: a baby's cry, demanding attention. She has kept her mother up the past couple of nights, so Chakotay is taking care of the baby so her mother can get some sleep. He is seated on the lounge with his back resting against the armrest and his legs bent. The baby is lying on his thighs looking up at him. The lit fire in the hearth throws out just enough soft light to make out each other's faces. The baby is unsettled. She waves her arms around, kicks her legs and is fretful.

"Shhh, little one. There's no need for all this noise." He touches one of her little hands and she curls it around one of his fingers. "You know, darling girl, your life has just begun and you don't know it now, but you are very important. You are the eldest daughter of an eldest daughter, which is a very special role in our tribe. One day, you will be one of its leaders. But you won't be alone. You are never alone. The spirits are all around us. In the earth, the trees, the sky. And they will guide you."

Kathryn Janeway wakes up with a jolt and is a little disorientated before remembering where she is. The room is familiar; it is not her first time sleeping here, but something doesn't feel right. As her eyes adjust, Kathryn notices that the room is brighter than it should be for this time of night. Flickering golden light filters in from under the door, making shadows dance over the walls and the floor. Kathryn is wide awake now and curious. She leaves the comfort of her large wooden bed and quietly pads down hallway, finding Sekaya leaning against the living room doorway. In the radiant light from the fireplace, she can make out Chakotay and the baby. She can just hear his murmurs to the infant. They are side-on to the lounge so Chakotay is unaware of their presence.

"Interesting, isn't it," whispers Sekaya.

"What?" Kathryn whispers back.

"A man's true nature is revealed in the way he treats children. Especially when they think no one is watching them."

Kathryn studies Chakotay a little closer. She sees how he gently runs his hands down the baby's arms and over her head. How he looks into her eyes with love and tenderness. His soft smiles. Janeway hears the deep, soothing timbre of Chakotay's voice and can see that calming effect it has on the infant. Her movements become stilled as Chakotay speaks to her in the native language of his people.

"What is he saying to her?" Kathryn murmurs.

"He has been telling her about our father and the many stories of our tribe. At the moment, he is telling her a legend that I have never heard before."

"Oh?"

"Yes. About an angry warrior and his devotion to a beautiful woman warrior." Kathryn's hand moves to her lips as tears form in her eyes. A mass of emotions well up inside her. Joy, longing, admiration and love. "Do you know where-" Sekaya starts to say as she turns her head to look at Kathryn, but stops as she sees the expression on her face. Kathryn's eyes were soft and glassy, her mouth in a small o shape. Sekaya looks back at her brother and realises that this is more than a mere tale. It's a confession of the heart. She suddenly feels like she is intruding in a private moment.

"I'm going to go back to bed. Try to get a few more hours sleep."

Kathryn nods, unable to talk.

"Good night." Sekaya says as she gives Kathryn a quick hug and departs.

Kathryn stands there for a few moments after Sekaya leaves. She feels that she should leave as well, and not disturb Chakotay, but her heart aches at the sight of the broad shouldered man being so gentle and adorable with the tiny human being. She yearns to be with him. Before she can stop herself, she starts walking over to Chakotay. He senses her as she gets closer, starts talking in Federation Standard. "So you see, Taya. You will be a strong woman warrior, from a long line of strong women warriors. Just like your mother." He smiles up at Kathryn who smiles back then leans down and softly kisses him on the lips.

"Or maybe she will be a contrary like her father."

A cheeky look comes across Chakotay's face. "My contrariness and your stubbornness. A scary combination." Kathryn lightly swats his arm as he chuckles. They look down at their daughter who has fallen asleep.

"Thank you for taking her tonight, Chakotay."

"My pleasure. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Kathryn answered as she leant down and carefully lifted Taya off her father's legs. "Except it felt strange waking up and not having her with me. Or you." They smile at each other and Kathryn turns to take Taya back to her crib.

"Thank you, Kathryn."

Kathryn turns back and looks at Chakotay. "For what?"

"For her. For us. For everything."

Kathryn smiles. "My pleasure."

Chakotay puts his arms around Kathryn's waist and plants a kiss on her forehead. Keeping an arm around her, he guides his family out of the living room and back into their bedroom. Kathryn lays Taya down in her crib as Chakotay gets into bed, then joins him, nestling close to his side. "Chakotay, would you tell me one of the stories that you told Taya?"

"Well, I told her about an angry warrior who found peace in the life he shared with the woman he loved and the child that she bore him."

"That sounds perfect."

"Okay then."

Kathryn's eyelids become heavy and she can no longer keep them open as Chakotay begins his tale. She drifts off to sleep with the soothing tones of Chakotay's voice in her ears, just as her daughter had done. Chakotay's voice trails off and he looks down at Kathryn's face, relaxed and at peace in sleep, then across the room to his daughter. Her tiny features mirroring those of her mother. Chakotay whispers a prayer to the spirits for their continued protection of his family and carefully positions himself around Kathryn without waking her. The soft sounds make by Kathryn and Taya as they sleep are Chakotay's lullaby and soon, he too, is peacefully sound asleep.


End file.
